Missing
by itsyagirlwithwritersblock
Summary: The gang stumble upon a mystery which is out of their hands. With one member in potential life threatening danger, the others need to act quick to save his life. Meanwhile, Shaggy forms a relationship in an unlikely situation. As you know, I suck at summaries, and when it comes to naming stories, I'm very unoriginal and am not creative at all! Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. Before ya'll go reviewing and ripping me for starting yet another story, when I've got other stories to finish, I just want to say that this is an idea I've had for a while now, and thought I could give it a shot of writing. I will finish Messed Up one day, because I've got a pretty good idea of how I'd like that to end, and also some good storylines and plot ideas to go in it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story. Despite my previous stories being set in California, this story is set in Florida, only because of a small little Easter Egg or cameo thing I thought would be cool, and also the year in this story is 2017. So, give me a review for what you think, and also I just want to say in this story, there is NO pairings, I ship them all but this story is a little different. They're instead all best friends.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **11am - Saturday**_

The sun was beating down over Crystal Cove, and families were out in force today, some here for the lifeguard try-outs, others here to simply enjoy the weather. He took a swig of water from his bottle, took his sunglasses off and tossed them on his towel, then stood up, looking around at his surroundings. Kids had dragged there inflatables and body-boards over to the water, while surfers rode the waves to the shore; dogs chased Frisbees across the stretch of sand and pretty females sunbathed in bikinis. He watched as Mitch, the Lieutenant here at Emerald Bay, squatted down to talk to some small kid who was scooping sand into a bucket.

He heard a buzzing sound above, and saw a drone flying fairly low, controlled by a dude called Ronnie, who was stood with his friend Dave, not looking at the drone but instead across the sands. He followed his stare, to see CJ waving at someone in the sea, and then turning and starting to run towards the guys. The drone bobbed lower, nearly giving him a quick trim of the top of his shaggy hair.

"Yo, Ronnie, watch it dude!"

"Oh, sorry, Shaggy." Dave shouted, nudging his friend who was still staring at CJ, who was seemingly running in slow motion.

Bending down, he tied the strap of his surfboard to his ankle and picked the board up which had been lying next to him, and he made his way towards the glistening ocean. The waves had been really bad earlier, but now they seemed okay. Fortunately, the wind had slowed down. Some dude who had been water-skiing earlier had been lifted into the air by the wind, coming down and cracking his head on the rocks. It was quite often that these and similar accidents happened, but with Mitch around, many of them were not fatal. He saw another female, brunette surfer exiting the water, board under her arm.

"Summer." He called, smiling. Him and Summer had met due to their love of surfing. She had given him some tips on the best wave to surf, and at which point to stand up, balancing techniques and other stuff. Aside from that, they went out for drinks often, but nothing had ever came about relationship – wise. Not that Shaggy wanted them to get together, just, they were good friends.

"Shaggy, hey! Waves are good today." She grinned, looking back towards the sea, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I've been out this morning. Hey, you trying out today?"

"Yeah. Yes, I am. I am so nervous and excited, honestly I couldn't sleep last night. Fingers crossed."

"Dude, you have literally nothing to worry about. There's no way that they'll pick someone other than you." The growl of a motorbike engine came to a stop behind them, and they turned to look as the rider climbed off his bike.

"Awh, thanks. Anyway, I'll catch you later. Are you watching?"

"I will, if I don't get called to a case. But, yeah, good luck, anyway." They hugged, Summer waved him goodbye, and they parted ways, Shaggy heading towards the water. He came to the sea edge, the water just reaching his toes. He remembered when he started surfing, about a year ago now. He had no idea why, it was one of those things where you wake up one morning, tell yourself you're going to do something, and do it. He had taken a few classes first by professionals, and now he had been surfing independently for 9 months. It just made him feel not only happy, but exhilarating, and at peace at the same time.

He ran out until he was knee deep in the water, before lunging himself onto the board. He paddled out a way, bumping over the waves that weren't possible to surf, and when one large one started to crest, he dived under like a seal, returning to the surface just after the wave crashed over his body. Another large wave approached, and instead, this time he flew over it, his board nearly leaving the water. Finally, the sea quietened down, returning to peacefulness once again. He straddled his board, scanning the horizon for any good incoming waves. _Ha, I remember when I told the gang about surfing. They'd laughed, told me I wasn't a surfer. But, well, I proved them wrong. Plus, after the first time they came to watch me, Daphne had found a new hobby in people watching._

He saw a wave coming towards him, and he swung his legs back onto the board, but so he was facing the beach now. He paddled away from it, and as the board started to tilt, he slowly stood up, knees bent. He flicked his board up so the front touched the top of the wave, and then came down again, a little bit faster. He turned his board, so he was now travelling sideways, trimming the face of the wave. That was another thing he loved about surfing, the adrenaline, the wind whipping his hair behind him as he rode the wave all the way back to the beach. As the wave started to die down, he knelt back onto the board, then laying down on his stomach, let the wave carry him back to shore. As he approached, he saw some sort of commotion by the tower, with a lot of people gathered in a circle. Normally, he let the lifeguards to themselves when they were tending to an accident, but people were laughing, so he decided to investigate. Being quite tall, he could look over people's shoulders, and he had to choke back a laugh as he saw Ronnie stood behind a deck chair, his penis trapped in the slats, and with Mitch and CJ on either side.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Ronnie." He murmured under his breath, letting out a small chuckle, and then heading away towards the locker rooms, grabbing his towel and water en-route.

He passed the motorcycle he'd heard earlier. Just as he entered the male changing rooms, his eyes swept over the missing persons posters which were pinned to windows, palm trees and benches, " **HAVE YOU SEEN KIERA?"** printed in bold over them, with her picture below. Without lifting them up, he knew that under this poster, there was another with " **HAVE YOU SEEN ROCHELLE?** " and under that, well, the posters before that had been taken down, but there would have been posters for Clara, Mika, Katie, Tiffany, and Poppy. You see, Crystal Cove may seem safe. A place of little crime, a safe haven, some say. Mitch defended the beach, Ellerbee and his squad focused on the town itself, and then Mystery Incorporated dealt with the petty crimes. But this, this was something none of them could handle. Girls had been going missing, and later turning up dead 3 weeks later. Twenty-one weeks. Four, nearly five months of this. Kiera, the latest girl who was still missing, was 19. The youngest, Katie, was 7. The FBI had been in Crystal Cove for 4 months now. Their search so far had been fruitless. DNA had been non-existent, no pattern between the girls he kidnapped, no signs the girls knew their abductor. This guy was clever. Too clever.

Shaggy opened his locker, took his beach shoes off and put his sandals on. Stuffing everything in his backpack, he checked his phone to see he had two new messages from Velma.

 **Sorry to ruin your day, but we have a case.**

Following this, was another message.

 **also,ur on coffee run**

This one ended with a plain, sarcastic looking smiley emoji. Velma never used emojis, and was always grammatically correct in her messages, always being pretty OCD about spacing and capital letters, so he could tell that Daphne had taken her phone, and sent this one. He smiled, shut his locker, high-fived some surfer dudes who complimented him on his surfing this morning, and left the changing rooms.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _ **12:30 – Saturday**_

"It's been two weeks since nineteen year old Keira Wiley disappeared from her home in Coolsville, and the investigation into her case has been fruitless. Police are appealing for any witnesses or persons who may have any information in regards to her whereabouts to contact their nearest station. We remind viewers to remain vigilant, following on from the discovery of twenty one year old, Rochelle Adams body last week. Is this the work of a serial killer? Our spokeswoman, Zoe Lout, is speaking with Special Agent-" the TV flicked off, and Daphne Blake tossed the remote onto the wooden table.

"Those poor girls. God knows what's happening to them…" she sighed, turning to Fred. "Rochelle was the sixth body found, why the hell aren't the FBI doing anything?" Rochelle had actually been Daphne's best friend in 5th Grade, so her disappearance and subsequent murder had really shocked Daphne.

"Whoever is doing this is just so smart and evasive that even the FBI are having difficulty tracking him down."

"I know, but surely they must have some lead? A profile at least? How long is this gonna go on for? Keira will turn up dead, then another girl will go missing, and then they'll turn up dead and it's just gonna be this never – ending cycle for the next few years." She whispered, resting her head on Fred's shoulder.

"Daph, the FBI will catch him. I'm sure they will."

"Well, they need to hurry up. The whole town is on edge, no one feels safe anymore, Fred."

"Daph, as long as you're with me, nothing is ever gonna happen to you. I promise." Fred said, as Daphne snuggled in tighter to him, pulling his large hoodie over her knees.

"Hey, I'm sorry to break up this romantic moment between you two, but we're ready for the briefing." Velma announced, as she walked into the main room of the Mystery Inc. Headquarters, coffee in one hand and some pieces of paper in the other. Following her were Shaggy and Scooby, Shaggy with a tray of hot beverages in his hands. Fred and Daphne scooted apart quickly, blushing.

"Romantic? Pfft." Fred chuckled, nervously, and Velma and Shaggy laughed. Shaggy took his latte out and placed it on the table, and then handed Daphne hers.

"Here's your triple shot, single pump sugar free vanilla, soy milk, extra hot but not too hot, grande latte, Blake." He said, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, fuck you, Rogers." She smirked back, punching him on the arm, but taking hers and Fred's coffee. Fred grinned at his best friend, and then looked at Daphne.

"And look at the name this time!" he stuttered with laugher.

He pointed to the name scrawled on the cup in pink pen: _Dafknee_. Fred laughed, and the boys high fived each other.

"What? That has got to be joke? Did you tell them to write it like that?!" she cried, joining in with the boys who were creasing with laughter. Velma cleared her throat to try and grab their attention, and the three took a deep breath and settled down.

"So, now that we've calmed down. I received a call this morning from an Richard Liqer, he –" both Shaggy and Fred snorted and burst into laughter again.

"What?"

"Richard Liqer?" Shaggy spat out through laughter.

"Di-Dick Liqer?" Fred laughed, bending over, gasping for breath.

"You guys are so immature. Seriously, stop laughing," The boys dried their eyes, and took a sip of their coffees. "Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying. Richard called me this morning to say he's been terrorised by what he thinks is some sort of large pig monster that stalks around his marina, scaring away visitors. He wants us to take a look around, and see if we can lend our assistance." She opened the light blue file she had been holding, and placed some pictures on the table, which each member of the gang picked up. Recently, the gang had been receiving some bogus calls, so when they answered calls about potential cases, they had to ask for evidence, either by picture or video format.

The pictures weren't the clearest, due to the enlargement, and they could only just make out the shape of some sort of fat, tall figure with a pigs head, wearing dungarees, but this thing looked pretty real. Well, as real as someone in a rubber suit could pull off.

"Wow. This dude obviously uses a Samsung." Shaggy said to himself, and Fred grinned. "But, seriously, I swear I've seen these pictures somewhere before."

"Really?" Fred turned to him, looking over at Shaggy's picture.

"Yeah, but I don't know where…"

"Probably in your mom's baby album of you." Shaggy grinned, and then smacked Fred over the head.

"Velms, are you sure this is safe? I mean, solving these cases in Florida, with this serial killer on the loose. We don't want to get caught in some trap and get kidnapped by him. I mean, in case you hadn't been following, Kiera has been missing for two weeks now, a week before she turns up, another girl will go missing. Whoever this is will be on the hunt." Daphne stated.

"Daph, nothing will-"

"No, Fred. I'm serious. Should we be accepting cases while this person is even out there?"

"Daphne. We can't put our lives and jobs on hold while this person is out there. I know you're scared, I am too, but as long as we stick together during this case, nothing will happen to us. Ok?" Velma said, reaching across to put her hand on top of Daphne's. Daphne nodded, and squeezed her friend's hand.

"Plus, hopefully, we'll only be away for this weekend, as it's only in Fort Lauderdale. I suggest you pack for the week though, just in case. We leave in one hour."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **15:00 – Saturday**_

The gang had arrived at the marina in Fort Lauderdale, to be greeted by a young, fresh faced looking woman with a slight Texan accent. The girls were looking pretty shaken up on the other hand. Shaggy had told Fred about Ronnie's awkward hard-on, and Fred had nearly crashed the van due to laughter. The gang approached the lady, who looked to be in her late 20's. She had long, sandy blonde hair tied in a braid, clear, tanned skin and green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless top and blue denim shorts with flip flops.

"Well, hey. Ya'll must be Mystery Incorporated. I'm Daisy. You must be here about the," she leant forward and whispered "the pig?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Fred, this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo." Fred introduced everyone to Daisy, and she bent to pat Scooby on his head. In return he licked her hand, and the gang knew instantly that they could trust Daisy.

"I heard he could talk? Is that true?"

"Reah!" Scooby barked, and Daisy laughed.

"So, Daisy. Is Richard you're father?" Velma asked.

"No, Rich is my cousin. He's probably out fishing at the moment, actually. He always has a knack of disappearing, when I need him most. He was the one who rang you this morning about the-" she leant in to whisper again, "the pig."

"Why are you whispering?" Shaggy asker her.

"I'm sorry. Richard is…he's a bit crazy. Personally, I nor anyone else has seen this monster that he claims is just walking around this marina. He's been known to have hallucinations, and I think this is one of them."

"So, this could potentially be a hoax?" Velma inquired, folding her arms.

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry. I mean, maybe it is true, but, he called you here to help. But, honestly, I'd appreciate the help. Even if this does turn out to be one of his hallucinations, you could as least alleviate his worries or something, right?" Daisy watched as both Shaggy and Daphne walked back to the Mystery Machine. Fred turned to see what they were doing, and Daphne put one finger up, gesturing 'one minute'.

"We can try, Daisy." Velma said, tentatively reaching out for Daisy's hand, who took it.

Shaggy unlocked the van and opened up both back doors, climbing in, having to bend slightly due to his height.

"I thought I recognised those photos, but I wasn't sure. But, now that Daisy just confirmed this pig thing could be a hallucination or a fake or whatever, I realised…" He took the pictures from earlier out of the folder, and handed one to Daphne. He then took his phone from out his pocket, and started typing something into it. Daphne felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, and she turned around. It felt as if someone was watching her. She'd had that feeling so many times before, and knew when to tell if it was a genuine feeling or paranoia.

 _He flattened himself against the wall, so he couldn't be seen when she turned to look. Breathing heavily, he stifled back a phlegmy cough. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and he used his sleeve to wipe it. Turning round to watch the girl again, he inhaled deeply. He could smell her from here._

No one was there. She turned back to Shaggy, who held his phone out to her.

"Here. Those photos that this guy sent Velma. They were on the internet."

"Maybe Richard uploaded them to Facebook? I mean, the internet is forever."

"Wait. Click the link at the bottom." Daphne did so, and it sent her to a webpage titled 'BuzzFeed Top 20 Weirdest and Scariest Urban Myths and Legends'.

"Ok, that's weird," she scrolled down until she found the exact picture that Edward provided. "Woah…" Below the picture was a small credit, _David Hermon 2005._ "Well, that explains the fuzziness of the picture." Her neck hairs raised again, and she turned around again, to see if someone was watching her. Again, there was no one.

"So, if these are fakes, why is Edward hallucinating this thing?"

"I don't know. I mean, maybe he saw them, and they're ingrained in his head now? Or, like Daisy said, could just be a hoax. Trying to just waste our time?" They both heard some sort of shuffle behind them, but no one was there.

"Shaggy, can we go back now?" Daphne asked, feeling more paranoid than ever now.

"Sure." He replied, taking one final look at where the noise had come from.

 _God, she smelled nice. Flowers. Maybe, a rose? Or lavender? Oh, what did it matter? It was nice. He tried coughing back some more phlegm, but this was too thick, he had to spit. Damn smokers cough. He turned to look at her again, the boy had shut the van doors and they were walking back towards Daisy. Her red hair was flowing behind her. Maybe he'd have to cut and take some when the time came._

Daphne put her hand on Fred's shoulder and squeezed it. Daisy had just finished talking about Edward to Fred and Velma, and she gave one final glance over her shoulder.

"You okay, Daph?" Fred asked, turning to see what Daphne was looking at.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I'll show you to ya'll rooms." Daisy announced, as she picked up a nearby case and swung a backpack over her shoulders. She pointed out the various buildings that were dotted around the site; the toilets, shower block, dining hall, rec room and finally the dorms.

"So we have various types of accommodation. Tents, single sex dorms and lodges. Ya'll can stay in the lodge, is that ok?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Velma responded, as the gang walked up a ramp towards a wooden door. She opened it, and the gang entered. Despite its rustic outer appearance, the lodge was surprisingly modern on the inside.

"We're trying to set up an activity centre here for kids. We just invested in the renovation of the dorms so…"

"It's really nice, Daisy." Daphne said, as she flung her case on the small, fabric sofa. The floors were covered in a cream carpet, and there was a hallway leading into the bedrooms and bathroom.

"So it's two bedrooms and the sofa is a pull - out, there's only one bathroom but unlimited hot water, and there's free Wi-Fi." Daisy explained, as the gang explored the place they would be staying in for a few days. The bedrooms were tiny, but there was a small wardrobe, mirror, and two single beds in each.

"Hey, Fred, it's like those caravans we stayed in when we solved that case in Wales." Daphne called out, from inside one of the bedrooms. The beds were a metal frame, however the mattresses were really comfy. Fred flung himself on one, and Scooby did the same on another bunk.

"Anyway, I'll leave ya'll to unpack, have a look around. The path just ahead up there," she pointed out the door, and Fred went to look, "that leads up to the beach. There's this surf hut up there, and a bar which serves really nice cocktails." Daphne and Velma both looked at each other.

"Well, if this thing is a hoax, that's where you'll find us!" Daphne laughed.

"Also, dinner is at five thirty, the dining hall is that main building we went past earlier."

"Brilliant, thanks Daisy. We'll let you know if we find anything. And, um, be careful." Fred said. Daisy looked back over at him, confused.

"Um, sure." She let herself out, shutting the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Shaggy asked him, as he stood staring at the door, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? That? Nothing. Just, gotta be careful, right?" He replied, his ears going red, as he turned to unpack his case. Due to the thin walls of the lodge, the gang could speak to each other whilst in the different rooms. Shaggy told Fred and Velma about the pictures, and the gang agreed that this case must be some sort of hoax, but that they should stay anyway, to take a look around, and have a word with Richard, whenever he decided to show his face.

"Welp, you know what, I fancy checking out this cocktail bar." Daphne said, hopping up from her bed, after she finished unpacking her purple suitcase. "I haven't posted on Instagram for a while either. You coming Velms?" Velma nodded, and stood up from her bed as well, book in hand.

"We can have a scout down at the beach as well, look for clues." Daphne smiled.

"Sure, whatever you say, hon." Both girls left the cabin leaving the boys and Scooby sat in the living room type area, where there was the pull-out sofa, a small TV and iPod docking station.

"So, Scoob, fancy checking out the dining hall?" Shaggy asked, standing up himself.

"Roh roy, reah!" Scooby jumped from his bed, bounding on over to Shaggy, who stood up, grabbing his phone as well.

"Guys, food isn't even being served yet." Fred protested, standing up, but the boys were already walking towards the door. Shaggy spun around.

"We're only gonna take a look." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. "You coming?"

Fred sighed, and followed the boys out towards the main building. It was painted cream, with a corrugated metal roof. He had to jog to catch up to Shaggy, but then slowed down when he saw Daisy stood by a grey beach jeep with another girl. Shaggy looked at what his friend was getting distracted at and had to hide a grin.

"Step." He said, and Fred turned to look at him.

"What?" he responded, but still tripped over the small step leading towards the dining hall. He gave a small, high pitched shriek, but managed to grab on to Shaggy's arm, nearly pulling him down as well. Daisy and her friend had jogged over to see what the commotion was, and giggled. Fred went bright red in the face, and tried to laugh his fall off.

"Heh, heh. Who, er, who put that step there?" He joked, and the girls laughed some more, before walking off. He didn't realise he was still clutching onto Shaggy's upper arm.

"Fred." Shaggy coughed.

"Oh, er, thanks, Shag. Have you been working out?" he patted Shaggy's arm, and Shaggy glanced at him, a mixture of concern and confusion.

"I mean, it's the swimming dude. I do a lot of it."

"Course you do." Fred smiled, exhaling heavily, and letting the blush die down. Scooby ran out of the dining hall, barking.

"Raggy, rheres rood!"

"What, no way!" The boys followed Scooby back into the main building, Fred turning one last time to see Daisy head into her bunk.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _ **17:15 – Saturday**_

The boys had got back to the lodge a while ago to find the girls still out. Shaggy and Scooby had managed to persuade the chefs to allow them some snacks, so they had sat in the dining hall for an hour or so eating and talking and laughing with some other guys who came to join them. Shaggy hopped in the shower when they got back, whilst Scooby went off to find the girls, who were most likely, having been at the bar for nearly two hours now, drunk. Shaggy had thrown on a navy blue hoodie and some jeans, whilst Fred had dressed into a crisp, ironed light blue polo shirt, with his buttons done up, smart beige trousers and white tennis shoes. As Shaggy sat on his bed, scrolling through Twitter, he couldn't help but watch his friend, who was brushing his hair with a comb in one hand, and spritzing some perfume over his body with the other.

"Hey, Pretty Ricky, we're only eating in a café."

"I know, but, I want to make good first impressions."

"First impressions? To who?" Shaggy laughed.

"It doesn't matter." Fred replied, standing up straight and tugging his polo down.

"Wow. You have a crush on her."

"What? Who?"

"You know who."

"Pfft. Daisy? No, no, I'm just…I – well…" Fred started to stutter, as Shaggy approached him.

"Oh, Fred. Aren't you a little too old for her?"

"Old? What? She's twenty-"

"Well, I mean you're dressed like a sixty year old suburban dad doing a shitty barbecue."

"I – well, I don't really know…" Shaggy was rooting through Fred's wardrobe, pulling out various items of clothing and hanging them back up. Finally, he settled on a white tee, light blue zip jacket and jeans, tossing them on the bed, and a pair of trainers landing with a _thud_ on the floor.

"Haha, Shaggy, are you giving Fred fashion advice?" Shaggy turned around to see the girls wandering in, surprisingly not drunk.

"Daphne, have you seen this fella? Look at him. He's trying to impress Daisy." Fred turned to face Daphne, hands behind his back.

"Oh, Fred, hon. You poor thing. It's 2017 now, not 1970." She picked up the items Shaggy had thrown on the bed, inspecting them and raising her eyebrow.

"You did good." Shaggy walked back on over to his bed, Scooby following, who was now tired and hungry from the run to the bar. He grabbed his phone and water, and picked up the sunglasses from his bedside table.

"You know, since I ate earlier, I think I'm gonna skip dinner. You's go on ahead, I'm gonna take a look at this beach."

"Waves are good, Shag." Daphne said.

"You don't know nothin' about waves." He waved her off, smiling.

"I haven't posted on Instagram in a while either." He said, imitating her. She stuck her middle finger up at him as he left, Velma and Fred laughing. He made his way down the sandy path, the wind was light, and the sun was still high, but was casting an orangey glow over the sky. He climbed up a small sand dune, and when he reached the top, the sea greeted him. It was similar to Emerald Bay, except there was literally no one around. No surfers, no lifeguards, no families. To his right was the surf hut Daisy mentioned earlier, and to his left he could see the bar, a few hundred metres away. He made his way towards the sea, but not coming too close, as he didn't want to get his trainers wet. The sea was sparkling, as the sun reflected from it.

 _Fucking kids. The boy hadn't seen him yet, which was good. As long as he didn't come in here, he'd be ok. He lifted up the centre trophy from the shelf in the corner, and the large crates scraped across the floor, revealing a wooden hatch. He dug his fingers under the tiny hole he had made, and lifted it up, revealing a small hole, small enough that he could fit through. He placed his foot on the rung of the ladder, and felt another cough coming. The boy hadn't heard the scrapes, so he wouldn't hear this. He let out the phlegmy cough, and then descended the ladder, grabbing the hatch and closing it._

Shaggy heard a cough coming from the old surf shack behind him. Turning round to investigate, he walked towards it but didn't enter. There was no door to it, so the sun streamed in, and he saw no one was in there. Still, he entered warily, but as he confirmed to himself that the place was indeed empty, he relaxed. There were some old surfboards hanging on the walls, with pictures of presumably there owner, pinned to them. There was Daisy, pinned to the board nearest the roof, wearing a wetsuit and holding her board and a cocktail in the other, smiling. Below, on the next board, was another, this one a guy. He was pictured kneeling down, waxing his board. In the corner of the shack, there was a shelf full of trophies. He picked a small gold one up, reading _Daisy Mallone, 2010, Florida Surf Championship Winner._ Placing this back, he picked up a silver one, this was reading _Daisy Mallone, 2005, Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Surfing Contest Runner Up_.

 _Holy what? Daisy had been there when we were there. Scooby had won gold in that competition. Maybe she recognises us? Weird how she never mentioned anything._

Another, larger trophy in the centre of the shelf stood out to him. As he went to pick it up, however, he heard a scrape behind him, and Shaggy turned round quickly. No one was there. The trophy was a lever of sorts. The crate which had been in the corner a second ago, had moved a few feet towards the door. There was a wooden hatch in the floor.

"Woah," he muttered to himself, squatting down to check out the hatch. He saw a small hole in the door, so he pried his fingers in and lifted the hatch up, letting it rest on the crate which had just moved, revealing a hole. He saw a ladder leading deep underground. He took his phone from his pocket, switching on the torch, but he still couldn't see the bottom of the hole. Taking a deep breath, and glancing back at the entrance to the shack, he climbed on to the ladder, and lowered himself down, tucking his phone back in his pocket. As he climbed down, he heard a scraping sound and the door above slammed shut. _The crate,_ he thought. He hammered on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck. Well, no going back now." He whispered, and he climbed down even further. The ladder seemed to go on forever, and eventually he reached the bottom, his feet touching some sort of sandy floor. He flicked his torch on again, and turned to see a very long path, heading straight into darkness.

 _Fuck. He had followed him down hear. Stupid, meddling kid. What was he going to do? If he found his safe, then…oh, shit, the safe was open. He watched as the boy made his way down the tunnel, and he grabbed the baseball bat which he kept by the entrance just in case of emergencies like this._

"What is this place?" Shaggy started treading lightly, picking up his pace quicker as he felt shivers go down his spine. The tunnel seemed to be never-ending, until he saw a metal door. He approached it, and placed his hand on the handle. It was like a door that was used to get into bunkers. _What is a door like this doing down here?_

He pushed on the door, but it was stuck. He shoved his whole body weight against it, and the door opening slightly. He did this several times, before he managed to squeeze through a small gap he'd made. The room was exactly like a bunker. There was an unmade metal bed by the side, and a bookshelf in the corner of the room. There was a streaky mirror, with a safe just below, tucked into the wall. He noticed the safe was open slightly, and he walked towards it, flashing his torch around the room to make sure he was alone. He knelt down, and opened the safe fully.

Inside, was a small chest of sorts, and he took it out. Opening this up, he saw some polaroid's, and a sort of notebook. Taking the notebook first, he turned to the first page, but when he saw what was written, he dropped it.

 **Poppy Alexandra Oswert – 15**

There was a strand of brown hair taped to the second page. Her school photo was taped on the first, where she was sat, beaming at the camera. Shaggy picked up the polaroids, and had to swallow down vomit. _Holy – holy fuck no fuck what is this?_ The pictures were of the girls. The pictures showed them tied up and gagged. Some showed the girls lying dead on the floor. Not just Poppy, but Tiffany, Katie, Mika, Clara, Rochelle and Kiera. Shaggy dropped the pictures. He felt sick to his stomach. _This-this is his place. I have to get out of here._ He pulled out his phone, but there was no reception. _Fuck fuck shit, jesus why did this happen to him? Was there even a way out of here?_

As he stood up, he didn't have time to register or react to the man stood behind him with a raised baseball bat, as he was knocked out cold.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Sooo, yeah. I hope this chapter makes a good first impression. As you can probably tell, I don't surf, I don't really know how to write about surfing, but I hope this is an okay description, at least. And, I thought the Baywatch cameo thing was cool, but let me know what you all thought.

I know this chapter is super long, and we all love really long chapters, but I can't promise that the others will be this long as well.

Hopefully, next chapter will be up soon! I haven't started writing them yet, but I'm going to try write out at least up Chapter 3 – 4 before I post Chapter 2. Pleaseee, it would be appreciated if you could leave a review, let me know anything that could be done better or what you liked!

Love Classic-Author x


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyyy! Yeah, I know it's been a while, but I'm still writing!**_

 _ **Also, I forgot to do a disclaimer, I'm sorryy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo, the universe and its characters belong to Hanna – Barbara. I also do not own Baywatch, and its characters.**_

 _ **There's some mistakes I realised I made in the first chapter, which I had to edit. For example, 'Dick' isn't a nickname for Edward, it's a nickname for Richard. Silly mistake. Also, I realised that I've referenced 'Aloha Scooby Doo' in this story, which occurred in 2005. The gang in my story are around 21-22, and the year is 2017. This would make the gang 9-10 year olds when they did the surf championships hahaha, and that's definitely not right. So, even though I am gonna keep it in because it's a cool little reference, I know it makes absolutely no sense logically.**_

 _ **Anyway, here we go with Chapter 2, please leave a review once you've read, I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know what you like or dislike! Thank youu x**_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **19:15 – Saturday**_

"…and Daphne got kidnapped again by this Luna Ghost thing, and we had to rescue her, yet again, which made us have this huge argument." Fred was explaining, regarding the Luna Ghost case that split the gang up all those years ago.

The gang, excluding Shaggy who had gone to the beach, had sat down for dinner with Daisy and her friend, Lily, the girl who had been with Daisy earlier on. The meals were nothing fancy, but nonetheless tasty, a canteen with lots of stalls. A stall for sandwiches or wraps, a stall for the hot meal of the day, a stall for pasta pots and a stall for desserts. Daisy and Lily had told the gang about their friendship, how they were avid travellers, and had done a road trip of Route 66, spent 6 months in Indonesia, and volunteered in Africa at a school. For this year, they were planning a European tour, covering Great Britain, France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Amsterdam, Iceland and then finishing with a weekend in Ibiza. Now the gang were discussing the cases they'd solved in the past, and the experience of being kidnapped.

"So, Daph, do you get kidnapped pretty much every mystery then?" Daisy asked.

"Yes-" "No!" Fred and Daphne both said in unison, and they both looked at each other, laughing.

"What's it actually like to get kidnapped then? Like, do you fear for your life?" Lily asked.

"It's definitely not pleasant. Of course, we don't know what the kidnapper will be like, luckily for us we've not had to deal with any murderers or such yet, and fingers crossed we won't." Velma said, taking a sip of coffee.

"I could imagine. Hey, what do you guys think of that threeks killer?"

"Threeks killers?" the gang looked confused.

"That's what a few people call the guy who's kidnapping and killing those girls. Threeks. As in three weeks, because that's how long he holds his victims for."

"Right. Yeah, of course. I mean, the guys a sicko. It's weird how no-one appears to have seen him, or CCVT hasn't caught him." Fred told the girls.

"Yeah, I mean obviously the guy likes to keep himself to himself."

"Speaking of which, Richard hasn't been seen since we got here. It's a bit suspicious, if you ask me." Velma pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you accusing him of being this guy?" Daisy said, immediately getting irritated.

"No, of course not. But, the fact that he hasn't showed his face yet, and the fact that he could be hallucinating a pig in dungarees based on a picture, is concerning."

"Yeah it may be concerning, but he has nothing to do with the killer! Nothing." Daisy yelled, clenching her fists.

"I'm sorry, Daisy, I didn't mean to offend…"

"You can't come here, to my marina, with an IQ of whatever and start throwing around accusations like-" At this point, Fred and Daphne had stood up, picking Velma up with them, and Lily had put her hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Let's chill, here. Daisy, sorry if Velma caused any offence, we're gonna head back to our rooms now. Thank you for the meal, it was lovely." Fred said, and then turning to follow Daphne and Velma out the room.

"You're welcome." Daisy smiled at Fred, loosening her tight fists. Fred looked back, and returned her smile.

The gang exited the canteen, flinching their eyes at the sunset. None of them spoke, and Fred glanced at his watch. _19:15_ it read. Fred stretched his arms up and then looked at the girls, who were smirking to themselves.

"Well, that was awkward." Daphne finally said, exhaling.

"Tell me about it." Velma replied, taking her glasses off to give them a wipe on her orange sweater.

"Velms, you started it." Daphne exclaimed.

"I may have started it, but it's true. Don't you guys think it's strange that we haven't seen Rich at all today? Plus Daisy jumped to his defence very, very quickly. Too quickly if you asked me."

"Velma, give it a rest, ok?" Fred turned to face the bespectacled girl. "Yeah, he hasn't been around all day, but Daisy even said, he's been fishing."

"So she says. Daphne, even you said you felt like someone was watching you earlier."

"Yeah, yeah. I did. But, I don't know if it was him, babes. It could have just been me being paranoid." Daphne said. Velma sighed.

"I just think that … you know what? Never mind." She muttered, and then started walking quickly away from Daph and Fred, and toward the lodge, Scooby following behind, who had been unusually quiet during dinner. The two walked silently towards the lodge, but it wasn't an awkward silence. As they reached the lodge, Velma came back out, phone to her ear.

"Velms, you ok?" Fred called.

"Yeah, yeah. Shag's not back yet." She replied, putting the phone down again after no answer.

"Really? He should be back, he only went to look at the beach."

"Unless he went down to the bar?" Daphne suggested, taking her phone out her pocket, to check for any missed calls or messages.

"I'll take a walk down there, see if he's there. You coming, Scoob?" Velma said, putting her phone in her small clutch bag, and patting her knee to beckon Scooby. Scooby nodded, and trotted after Velma. Fred turned to Daph.

"I'll take a walk down to the beach, see if he's down there. You stay here, in case he comes back." He ordered her.

"Yes, boss." They smiled at each other, and Daphne went into the lodge, whilst Fred walked down the path towards the beach. He climbed the small sand dune, and saw the sea come into his view. He shielded his eyes with his hand, as the sun shone brightly, and scanned the beach for his pal, who was nowhere to be seen. Treading slowly down the dune, he did a 360 turn, but Shaggy wasn't on the beach. He yelled his name a few times, to no avail. In fact, there was no one at all on the beach, aside from Velma and Scooby, who he could just make out in the distance at the bar. Fred opened his phone and dialled her number, and she answered after the first ring.

"Is he there?" Fred asked her.

"Nope. Barman hasn't seen him either. You have any luck?"

"No, he's not here. Not even any footprints, they would have been washed out by the sea now, and the rest of the sands too soft."

"Damn. Ok, I mean, there's no need to panic just yet. We'll keep looking." Velma hung up the phone.

Fred turned around so he was facing back towards the marina, and saw a small shack. Walking towards it, he scanned behind him once more to check his friend hadn't come from the sea or something, and then he turned back to the shack. But then he stopped. _The sea._ He turned back to face the ocean, and walked towards it, so he stood on the edge. He looked over the horizon. The sea had gotten fairly choppy, and the waves weren't too big, but currents hid in these waters, strong enough to pull even himself away from shore. He got his phone out again, and called Velma.

"You got something, Fred?"

"V, Shaggy's a good swimmer and all, but those currents are pretty strong. What if Shaggy's been pulled under?" Velma and Scooby had been walking towards him, but they both stopped and started at the ocean.

"Oh no. I mean, it's a possibility, but wouldn't he have left his clothes or shoes out on the sand if he was going for a swim?"

"I don't know, unless he fell in?" They glanced over to the small pier a few hundred yards from them. At this point, the two had reached Fred, and they hung up the phone. Velma could feel her heart starting to race, but she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Fred, let's not panic here. Ok, maybe he's gone to the showers, or we missed him walking by."

"Ok, but V. We can't waste any time, if he did fall in, then he's in serious trouble right now! We need to ring coastguard!"

"Fred, I know, but we don't want to waste their time. We need proof or something…"

"Fuck proof, Velma! At least let them search." Fred pulled his phone out for a third time, and this time dialled the number for the coastguard. As he walked away, speaking to them, Velma turned to see Daphne, Lily and Daisy approaching. Velma informed them what was going on, and without hesitation, Daisy and Lily agreed to gather staff and guests from the marina to form a search party, just in case Shaggy had by some chance just gone to the shower block and was walking round the place.

Daphne turned to Fred, who was pacing the beach, talking on the phone, and running a hand through his hair. He kept looking out to sea every now and then, and Daphne felt her heart cracking. He and Shag were best friends, brothers even, and if anything had happened to Shaggy…Fred would be devastated. They all would.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **21:30 – Saturday**_

The sun had set, and the sea had calmed now, but Shaggy had still not been found. The _chuckchuckchuckchuck_ sound of the coastguard helicopter had been going on for several hours now, but they had found nothing. Around 30 people had joined the search party, some came from the marina and others had heard the helicopter and decided to help. Torches in hand, they had been shouting Shaggy's name over and over since 8pm. They had searched everywhere, and he was not here. Fred had called their neighbour, who lived next door at the HQ, to see if by some chance he had gone back there, but was given the news that he wasn't. Scooby had used his nose to sniff for his best pal, and he couldn't get anything. The faint smell of polish and bleach was all he could get, coming from the surf shack, toilets, canteen and other rooms at the marina. The gang had joined in with the search party briefly, and were now back in the lodge, rooting through Shaggy's belongings to see if there was any clue as to where he had gone. Nada. They heard the door open, and turned to see Daisy had entered.

"Anything?" Daphne asked her.

"Nothing. Coastguard are gonna keep looking for a few hours, but they haven't found anything, not even a shoe. I called the cops, they're on the way now as well. I'm really sorry, you guys." The gang sat down on the sofa in the lodge, Fred's arms around Daphne and Velma's shoulders. As Daisy turned to leave, Velma stood up.

"Daisy. Where is Rich?" Daisy turned back around.

"I told you earlier, he's out fishing."

"You did, but why hasn't he come back? Surely, you must have tried calling him, or he would have at least seen the helicopters flying around?"

"Velma, there's no service out at sea. I have no way of calling him, and his boat has a bed inside. What are you even trying to suggest here, Velma?" Daisy was getting irritated once again, and she had taken a step forward towards Velma.

"I'm suggesting that Rich has something to do with this. He's not been seen since we got here, and seeing as he's the one who called us in the first place, he should be here. Daphne said she felt like someone was watching her earlier, and when Daphne gets paranoid, she's normally right. You jump to his defence very quickly the minute we mention his name, plus you even said yourself he's a bit crazy and delusional." Velma finished. Daisy had flushed red with anger, and stalked towards Velma, at which Fred jumped up and stood in between the two. He put his hands on Daisy's shoulders, trying to hold her back.

"Let go of me." She snapped, swiping Fred's arms away. He lowered them hesitatingly, but stayed in between the girls. "Are you saying you think my cousin, what, kidnapped your friend or some shit? Or that he's this fucking madman that is killing these girls? Because, even if he was, this killer goes for girls. Not guys. Ok, I don't know why he decided to go off fishing when he knew you guys were coming. That was his choice. Daphne said she felt like someone was watching her? That could have been any fucking one. I'm getting defensive because he's my cousin. If it was your brother or sister or whatever getting accused, you'd be exactly the same. Plus, at no point did I say he was delusional. I said he was a bit crazy, and that he suffered from hallucinations." Daisy took a step back, and took a deep breath. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, which were threatening to spill, but she wiped them away quickly. Velma, too, had stepped back, and was looking down at her feet.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry about Shaggy. I know you're all incredibly worried about him, not knowing where he is, but Rich isn't a bad guy. I trust him, he wouldn't do anything to your friend, or to anyone for that matter. He'll be back in the morning most likely, and feel free to ask him whatever questions you want then. But, he wouldn't do something like this. I know he wouldn't."

"Daisy, we believe you. We're just worried sick about him, and I think because of that, we're trying to think of any excuse possible. Please forgive Velma." Fred replied, taking Daisy's hand. She didn't pull back this time. Daisy nodded in understanding, hugged Fred, and then turned towards the door.

"You guys should come to reception. The cops will wanna speak to you." She spoke, before leaving.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **23:00 – Saturday**_

The gang had given a full missing person's report to the police about Shaggy, along with his picture. However, because Shaggy was an adult, and didn't have a disability or a mental illness, they hadn't made his disappearance their absolute priority. Aside from this, they reminded the gang they had a serial killer to catch. Instead, they said if he hadn't returned in 48 hours, they would conduct an initial investigation, but till then they told the gang to wait to see if he returns, and if the gang could gather any hard evidence to point to the fact that Shaggy involuntary disappeared. According to them, the term 'missing' was an indicator of a problem in someone's life, rather than the event in itself. Of course, they did have a brief search around the marina, along with two search dogs, who searched everywhere. Nothing was found. Like Scooby, all they could catch the scent of was bleach and polish. Nothing of Shaggy.

Therefore, they were now sitting back in the lodge, feeling defeated. The cops had tried their best, they understood, but had ultimately done nothing. The search party were starting to disperse and Daisy and Lily had apologised profusely, before departing to bed. The coastguard had found nothing, so they had now flown off, but not before informing the gang that boats and divers would be deployed first thing in the morning. Velma sat up from her bed, and turned to look at the gang, who all looked incredibly miserable, holding their heads in their hands.

"Guys. I think Shaggy has been kidnapped."

"Velms…" Fred started, but Velma cut him off.

"Wait. Not by Rich, I mean it's a possibility, but I'm not starting that all again. Ok, Shaggy told us he was going to _look_ at the beach. Not swim in the sea. If the sea was choppy, he's clever enough not to go onto the pier. And even if he did fall in, he's smart in the water. He would have clinged on to a rock, or buoy or something."

"Velma, if Shaggy drowned…then his body won't be floating on the water. I say we wait for the divers tomorrow, if he's not found then…then we'll assume someone's taking him." Daphne said, sitting up to look at Velma. Velma nodded in defeat, and lay back down on the sofa, closing her eyes. But she didn't fall asleep. Instead, facts were whizzing through her brain, facts she had picked up so far from her stay at the marina.

 _Shaggy has been missing for around five and half hours now. Daphne said she felt someone watching her. Rich may be out fishing, but he should have been here to welcome them. "He always has a knack of disappearing, when I need him…" Daisy had said. So he went missing regularly? Why? "Rich is crazy…" Crazy enough to hallucinate a pig in dungarees from a picture published in 2005? Crazy enough to kidnap and murder several girls, and possibly Shaggy? No sign of Shaggy at all, no footprints in the sand, no phone, no sign of him in the sea…yet. The smell of polish in the shack? Cleaned recently obviously, otherwise the smell would off dissipated. Obviously, the trophies are important, but why had they been cleaned at this time, and not in the morning?_

 _And…had anyone noticed the grey beach jeep had disappeared the same time Shaggy had?_

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **Alrightttt. So, I feel like this chapter definitely isn't as long as the first, and it's not as well written as the first, but I really hope you like it. And don't worry, we'll see how our boy Shaggy is doing in the next chapter. If you could pleaseee leave a review, that would be amazing, and don't forget to follow/favourite to see when the next chapter is up!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyy everyone! I know, it's been a while. If you read my bio, there is a brief explanation thing on there as to why I don't update as often, but with this story I just don't want to give it up, or put it on hiatus yet, because I feel like it could actually end up being ok. Anyway, I've been debating how to format each chapter, as I'm not entirely sure on whether each chapter should be one whole day, or split each day into 2 chapters, if you get what I mean? If I do the latter, then you may get more updates a bit more frequently, but I can't promise anything. This chapter anyway is half a day. If you could let me know what you'd prefer, by reviewing, that would be so so awesome, and also let me know what you think of this chapter overall!**_

 _ **I do not own Scooby Doo, the universe and its characters belong to Hanna – Barbara. The only thing I own in this story is Kiera.**_

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **05:00 – Sunday**_

 _Fuck me. My head. What the fuck happened?_ Shaggy opened his eyes, but his vision was incredibly blurry, and it felt sticky, like something was stuck between eyelashes and eyelid. He closed them tightly, and then opened them again. Still blurry, but he could make out some sort of shape just above him. He wiggled his fingers slightly, and then focused on trying to get the shape into focus. Groaning, he tried to focus on his other senses. He could feel some sort of cold, wet cloth on the top of his head. The shape slowly started to formulate in front of him, and he could make out…a person. No. A girl. _Who the fuck is that?_ His vision coming into focus slightly, Shaggy swiped the hand that was being used to clean his head away, and sat bolt upright, a bit too quickly for his head's liking. He instantly felt dizzy, and the girl shoved him down back onto the bed he was lying on.

"Easy, dude. Your heads a mess." She said, now resting another hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to hold him down.

"What the fuck…what happened?" he mumbled, closing his eyes again. His hair felt sticky and wet, and his head was throbbing with pain every few seconds.

"You don't remember?" she asked. Shaggy opened his eyes again, his vision fairly clear now. He took in the girl's appearance. She looked quite rugged; brown hair tied up in a loose, high ponytail, a bruise covering a small cut on her cheekbone, and a cut lip. He surveyed her facial features again, and then sat up again, this time he was too strong for the girl to hold down. His head still swam, but he took several deep breaths, before looking up.

"Dude, lie down." Shaggy shook his head slowly in protest, and then looked fully at her.

"You're…you're the missing girl. Kiera? Right?" She nodded in response.

"So, they know I'm missing then?"

"Yeah. There's hundreds of posters of you out." Shaggy said, rubbing the back of his head, and flinching when he touched the tender part.

"He hit you pretty hard. You don't remember anything then?"

"No. I was in a shack or something, and got knocked out. How long have I been out?"

"Huh. Funny thing is you actually woke up earlier on. He was in here making sure he hadn't killed you. You woke up and kicked him in the face. He had chloroform. I…I tried to stop him, but he's a lot stronger than me."

"I kicked him?"

"Yeah, dude. It's gonna leave him with a killer bruise on his face." Shaggy smirked at this fact, and then looked back at the room. The room was well lit from two bulbs that hung from the ceiling. The lack of windows told him they could be underground, in a basement or bunker of some sort. The floor was made of wood, but it wasn't sleek or clean, it was dusty and cracked. The walls were stone, rough and uneven, with cracks along the roof. There were two metal beds in the room with lumpy, thin mattresses on each, one on which Shaggy was sitting on now. Across the room was a metal door, like the door which had been in the tunnel, closed and with a rectangular slot at the base of the door. Another door the other side of the room was open, this one made of wood. It reminded him of the door to Shrek's toilet, except it didn't have a cut-out in the shape of a moon in it. In the corner was a sort of air vent. Kiera saw Shaggy taking in his surroundings.

"Nice place, huh? I would've cleaned before you arrived but apparently brooms are a pretty dangerous weapon. There's a bathroom through that door there. Toilet, sink and a shower, which, get this, has hot water! I know right, no way."

"So, he doesn't let you out of here?" Shaggy asked.

"Nope. Food comes through that little post-box twice a day. Its pretty shit, so don't get excited about it. It's probably fucking…human helpings or something," Shaggy started at her, mouth falling open. "Dude, I'm joking. I think. Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, yeah. Shaggy."

"Shaggy? Shaggy as in Norville Shaggy Rogers, from Mystery Incorporated.?"

"That's me."

"Cool. I'm being held captive with a celebrity."

"Pfft. I'm far from being a celebrity." Kiera stood up, stretching her arms up above her head, and then turned to sit on her own bed.

"So modest." She said, slumping onto her own, and shuffling back so she was leaning against the rocky wall.

"So, do you know who this guy is?" Shaggy asked her, doing the same.

"No. He says his name is Richard, and that he's a fisherman, but that's pretty much it," She stopped talking when she noticed the colour from Shaggy's face disappear. "What?"

"Fucking Rich. Daisy's cousin. We were investigating a case which he called us about. He never showed, Daisy said he had been out fishing, but instead he was probably stalking us."

"Shit. Sorry though, but, why you? I mean, it's always been girls, you're the first boy?"

"I guess I got in his way. I think there was something in that shack I wasn't supposed to find. I can't remember what though. He knocked me out, and must have dragged me here. Wherever here is."

"I don't know. I think we're underground. Whether we're still in Florida though, I have no idea." Shaggy sighed, and stood up, easing himself off the bed. His head was still pounding, but he could walk at least.

"What'cha doing?" Kiera asked.

"There's gotta be a way out."

"Dude, trust me, there isn't. I've tried." Shaggy walked over to the door first, which of course was locked. Looking up to the vent, he pried the grate off, being able to reach thanks to his height. However, behind this grate was a tiny tunnel, small enough that not even his sister would be able to fit through. He saw Kiera watching him, with an amused look on her face. Ignoring her, he went into the bathroom and looked around there.

"What, are you gonna try flush yourself down the toilet?" he heard her call from the main room. Sighing, and admitting defeat, he went back into the room and slumped on his bed.

"Shaggy, I've been here for two weeks already. If there was a way out, then I wouldn't be here right now."

"I know. I just can't sit here doing nothing and in silence until we're rescued."

"Who says we have to be silent?" Kiera remarked, glancing at Shaggy and grinning.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **8:00 – Sunday**_

The divers had arrived about fifteen minutes ago, and had got to work straight away. As well as the underwater team, the search and rescue helicopter had come back out early, using the daylight to their advantage. The gang had barely slept, and instead had been drinking coffee like it was the only fluid left on earth all night. It was safe to say that their stomachs hadn't been too pleased about that, but it had kept them awake and alert. The neighbours had started to come out again as well, some to search for Shaggy, and others to complain about the loud noise produced by the helicopter this early in the morning, and on a Sunday as well. Daisy and Lily brought the gang breakfast, which they picked at fussily, before giving up and heading down to the ocean to watch the divers. They observed the divers for about ten minutes, in which this time Fred was constantly asking the commander if they had found anything, to which the answer was always 'no'.

As the gang reluctantly headed back towards the canteen, Velma saw something from the corner of her eye. A car. But not just any car, in-fact, the grey beach jeep which had been missing yesterday. Turning to Fred, Daphne and Scooby, who, since his best pal had gone missing, had been pretty much silent and solemn, she pointed towards the jeep.

"Guys, I think we're about to meet Rich." Giving the bespectacled girl a confused look, they followed her into the canteen, where sure enough, there was a man in his mid-30s they had not seen before. He was sat at a table in the corner of the room, opposite Daisy, with a plastic coffee cup in his hand. In the other hand was a bag of ice, which he was holding against his face. Daisy spotted the gang, and waved them over.

"Guys, this is Rich, my cousin." She gestured across the table to him. "He was out fishing all yesterday and last night, and had no idea what was going on. But he didn't see anything suspicious in the sea, or any sign of your friend." Rich nodded, placed the ice pack down and stood up, to shake the gang's hands. The gang surveyed the man. He was around about Shaggy's height, but of bigger build; slight muscle, but more fat. His brown hair was thinning, despite being young, and a bruise was forming on his right eye. He turned around and coughed into a handkerchief, and then turned back to the gang.

"Sorry 'bout that. Names Rich, I'm Daisy's cousin. Heard ya frien' was missin'?" Fred leant towards him, holding out his hand.

"Yeah. I'm Fred, this is Daph, Velma and Scooby Doo. Shaggy went missing about yesterday, around 6ish maybe."

"Have you got a picture of 'im?" Rich asked. He looked over at the other members of the gang, who were stood behind Fred. The red headed one looked calm, and the dog seemed relaxed too. The short one had a suspicious look on her face, but not angry. He turned his attention back to the leader, who had taken his phone out his pocket, and was scrolling through his photo album. He turned his phone around to show Rich.

"Heard the police didn't do jack-shit? Did ya give this photo to 'em?"

"Yeah, we did. Police can't do anything at the moment because he's not a kid, and not vulnerable." Fred said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Rich turned back to Velma, who was looking him up and down.

"How did you get the bruise, Rich?" she asked.

"This? Choppy out at sea it was earlier, fell over an' banged me head on a bucket full 'a fish. Look, I know I should have been back earlier, ta introduce meself an' all, but I knew Daisy could handle it. I went fishing and had no idea about ya pal until I saw them coastguard people flyin' over last night. I woulda come back then, but it was dark, and I knew I'd be no help at all. If I had known earlier on, I woulda come back a lot sooner." Rich finished speaking, and coughed hard again, into his hand this time. Velma nodded and turned to look at the expressions on the other twos faces. Daphne didn't look suspicious at all, and neither did Fred. Scooby was sniffing around Rich's legs, but stepped away after Rich glared down at him. He sat back down to face Daisy, who handed him his ice pack.

"We'll be out in a bit ok? Ya'll best stick around by the beach, be the first to know if the divers find anything." She spoke. The gang nodded in agreement, bid their goodbyes, and then left the canteen, heading towards the beach.

"See, Velms. He seems totally fine." Fred spoke, looking back towards the canteen.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Fred." Velma replied. "Scooby, what smells did you get from him?"

"Ro Raggy. Rut ro rishy rell reither." The dog said, in his semi-difficult to understand language.

"See. No Shaggy."

"But no fish either."

"Velma, he probably changed before he came here." Daphne said, putting a hand on the shorter girls shoulder.

"Exactly." Fred and Daphne both exchanged looks, and then sighed in defeat. Velma took her glasses off to give them a clean, and then put them back on.

"I and Scooby are going to head down to the docks. Take a look at his boat. If he's been out fishing like he says he has, his boat should be wet and slippy. You two stay here, and make sure he doesn't find out where we've gone, got it?"

"Velma, you are being irrational. You can't make these ridiculous judgements and accusations on someone you've just met! Particularly, accusations like kidnap and murder!" Fred snapped.

"Then where's Shaggy, Fred? Huh? If he was in the ocean, they'd have found him by now. If he was around here somewhere, we'd have spotted him. If he has been kidnapped, then we need to start narrowing down suspects. We may as well start with Rich, seeing as he wasn't around yesterday." Velma spat back, getting red in the face. Fred pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Fine. Take Scooby to the docks. Ok, but get evidence, V. If you're so sure that Rich could have kidnapped Shaggy, then get evidence. I and Daph will keep an eye on him."

"Thank you. We won't let you down." Fred handed Velma the keys to the Mystery Machine, and then watched as the two headed off in the direction of the van.

"What is she getting herself into?"

 _ **There we go. One thing to add, that you may have noticed. Yes, I did steal that line "It's probably human helpings or something…" from The Last Of Us. I guess I should put a disclaimer out there that I take no credit for that line. There will be a few other references in future chapters that you might spot, if you do, leave a review and let me know what you think of them!**_

 _ **One last thing, I put the day and time at the start of each section, so you the reader can be informed and know what day it is. Shaggy and Kiera, being underground, have no idea what the day or time is, which will explain why they could be chatting at 3am, or sleeping at 2pm.**_

 _ **Again, it would be much appreciated if you could leave a review and let me know what you thought, let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapters, and maybe I'll incorporate them into the story…who knows. Don't forget to favourite/follow as well, so you'll be informed when the next chapter is out!**_

 _ **Love you all x**_


End file.
